


Daylight

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Daylight, Elijah Mikaelson plays the piano, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Taylor Swift song, Kalijah, Kalijah Playlist, Kalijah is end game here, Katherine and Elijah as husband and wife, Lover Album, Meant To Be, Songfic, Taylor Swift Lover, kalijah songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: She once thought love was burning red. But it’s golden. Like daylight. Kalijah
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 6





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TVD and its characters aren’t mine, and if they were, of course we’d have non-stopping Kalijah all the way! Song belongs to Taylor Swift!   
> Notes: I’m here once more to comfort our Kalijah hearts! Among all the songs you can find on ‘Kalijah – Katherine and Elijah’ my playlist on Spotify, this one been speaking to me lately in some sort of way that I can’t shake the feeling I have to write something about them using the lyric somehow?! So, yeah, enjoy!

**_My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in_ ** **_  
Everyone looked worse in the light  
There are so many lines that I've crossed unforgiven  
I'll tell you the truth, but never goodbye_ **

The sun shone over her skin through the tinted windows in the parlor room as she sipped her drink calmly on that ordinary autumn afternoon.

Katherine was more than glad her new ordinary these days didn’t consist on running from Klaus anymore.

She was _finally_ free.

After all the hiding, the hurting she has caused, the killing, the suffering she saw herself drawn under for so many centuries, Katerina Petrova was free from all of that. The demons came occasionally hunt her in her dreams in the middle of the night, although when she woke up to face _his_ eyes pouring concern at her, she was certain she was going to be okay.

For so many years, they had run on each other, letting the circumstances dictate if they were to be together or not.

Katherine remembered looking at him in the candle light, in the moonlight, or even in the sunlight and think he was her martyr. Elijah was the one who was going to end her life, be that in the literal way, or not, for when he looked at her, the man seemed to know everything going on her mind, making crumble down the walls she took so long building around herself.

Katherine always told him the truth, her wanting it or not. It was undeniable, Elijah knew her better than anyone. He praised for the peasant girl he once met, and he held on to that feeling, to that idea for _so_ _long_ , ‘till he convinced her she was still there. Not so innocent, the naivety long gone now, but the sympathy, the capacity of loving another… It was just too sad for him to believe she ceased to believe in love, just like he once did, before he met her.

She had bid him goodbye so many times during that period, she almost believed it, yet they turned on one another _every_ century.

Like clockwork, their eyes would catch each other’s on a crowded room, or street. She would be smiling at something or someone and that smile would turn to a smirk when she faced him from afar.

Elijah would pretend he wasn’t chasing her. He would lie to himself telling her and his heart he was doing it only because he promised his brother he’d do so back in 1492.

Katerina never mistook his saying for the truth.

He was there _for_ _her_. _Because_ she was still navigating this planet.

They were there because they missed their sights.

They loved each other in the most profound of ways.

There’s no denying it. There’s no way out of it.

For him it was a disease, one he would die of gladly. For her it was a phantom hunting her soul. One she would gladly give herself to.

**_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you_ ** **_  
I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you  
I've been sleeping so long in a twenty year dark night  
And now I see daylight, I only see daylight_ **

Elijah walked through the marble corridor, listening to the sounds the world made outside their manor. It took them long enough, but they had made it. He smiled to himself and paused before entering the common room.

They recently discovered their liking for receiving visitors, most his family, to chat, plot, but mostly appreciate these times of peace between the Mikaelson, the Original ones, as well as their spouses.

He observed her as he leaned over the threshold. Her plump lips hugging the glass rim, her long legs crossed and hanging from the couch, the sun shinning on her olive flawless skin, giving her an almost magical-like glow, the long ringlets showering the side of comfortable sofa. She was the epitome of beauty, h=she acted as if she had nothing to worry about in the world. It if was for him, she would never again.

From the other side of the room, Elijah admired her and thanked their fate for he was all hers to mend and shape like she wanted.

Of all the women he met, of all the souls he connected with - or thought he did - Katerina, his Katerina, was the one he never wanted to let go of.

Elijah had many demons within, as he knew she did as well. When he discovered he had been the one to kill Tatia, not his mother, as he predicted and sugar-coated in his mind, but _himself_ , she was there, when he finally got home, after Esther tortured him into remembering it.

He had looked at her, feeling spent, broken, scared, because somehow, that red heavily secured door was now open and of all crimes he committed, he could not _bear_ taking the life of someone who looked _exactly_ like the woman he loved more than life itself.

He had cried to exhaustion in her arms, begging her to forgive him, because although he did not kill _her_ per say, he cursed her face, he was the first one to do so, and he could not forgive himself for that.

The unbearable pain he showed her that night, broke her cold heart in million pieces. She never expected the story he told her to be the truth, but seeing his continence, the state he had arrived home when he grabbed her shoulders and brokenly asked her to _please_ forgive him in name of their love, quilt-glistened eyes, Katherine hugged him tight and shushed him, telling everything was going to be okay.

They never touched the matter again. Once more, the red heavy-locked door was closed, and Elijah turned his back to the past and marched forward to live this new story with her.

Katherine was almost daydreaming, when she felt his presence, his chocolate orbs boring holes in her skin, like the sun above them. 

She could actually _feel_ him approaching her from miles. She blamed it on their shared blood now, lying to herself and pretending it didn’t happen in forever already.

She turned her head in the parlor’s door direction and offered a calm satisfied smile she showed just for him.

“Hey,” she greeted, as she watched him walking in her direction.

Elijah ran his fingers through the mane he loved so much, while lowering his head to touch their lips. She responded eagerly and deposited her ands on his shoulders as he curved his body a little more to deepen the kiss.

“Eager much, huh?” she commented as she deposited the glass on the nearby beside table, as he moved away from her in the piano’s direction, on the far side of the room.

Elijah only smiled that tight way he always did, turning briefly his head to lock their orbs.

“What were you daydreaming about, Katerina?” inquired the Original, sinking on the stool in front of the piano and opening the instrument’s lid.

She smirked.

**_Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky_ ** **_  
And so I became the butt of the joke  
I wounded the good and I trusted the wicked  
Clearing the air, I breathed in the smoke_ **

“You know I never apologized?” she started and got up from the couch, approaching the ground to the ceiling window and crossing her arms.

“To me you did.” He responded and tested some keys, making her smile to the sun outside. She loved when he played her. In _all_ _the_ _ways_ possible, if she was being honest.

“To Stefan and Damon,” she elaborated, “To Elena, Caroline and so many other I harmed.”

“Somehow are you sorry for what you did?” he stopped his action, the ambient going silient for a moment. 

She corned looked at him and shrugged, looking at the beautiful landscape their property offered.

“Sometimes, yes.”

He didn’t respond to that.

“I wish I haven’t done that, but once again, they needed some emotion in their lives. I provided it,” she spoke matter if factly, and Elijah smirked. Some time ago, he would be disappointed, now he was just comforted by her regret.

“I wounded them. They _did_ learn their lessons, I just wish…”

“I understand. I do too, Katerina.” He averted his look from the grand instrument in front of him as turned to his side to face her on the far corner of the room.

“You’re not at fault for my terrible acts, Elijah. I just wish it was on different circumstances?” the brunette offered and smiled at her lover.

It wasn’t often Katherine let herself feel all the emotion caged inside her, but somedays, she let just a tiny amount of it get free, for a couple instants, usually they happened when she had too much time to think, also when Elijah was near, because in case she broke down, she would need him, and only him, to make everything okay again.

**_Maybe I've stormed out of every single room in this town_ ** **_  
Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now  
It's brighter now, now_ **

“Come here,” he asked and motioned with his head for her to get closer.

Kath walked in his direction, barefoot, her dress ranking up her legs as she walked to him, she stopped beside the brown-haired man and he moved his hand to her waist, sinking her into his lap.

She let out a chuckle and kissed his mouth in the processes.

“Do you remember the day Klaus told me I was free to go?” she suddenly asked of him as they parted, and Elijah let out a chuckle himself.

“I just would prefer it wasn’t while we were at it?” he commented and adjusted her in his lap as they both touched the piano keys lightly.

“We were never subtle, _neither_ was him. Only a fool wouldn’t notice you always seemed _happier_ , dare I say, after our _rendezvous_ in your room.”

Now she ought a laugh out of the eldest Original alive.

“It was sudden, I never expected _not_ to have to claim for your freedom.”

“I think we can thank Caroline Forbes for that.” Katherine reasoned turning her face to plant a kiss in his neck.

“Indeed, we can.” He smiled and raised his hand to her face to kiss her properly this time.

 ** _And I can still see it all (In my mind)_** ** _  
All of you, all of me (Intertwined)  
I once believed love would be (Black and white)  
But it's golden (Golden)  
And I can still see it all (In my head)  
Back and forth from New York (Sneaking in your bed)  
I once believed love would be (Burning red)  
But it's golden  
Like daylight, like daylight  
Like daylight, daylight  
_**  
“I can still remember the rush of entering your bedroom, in the middle of the night, jetlagged from New York, just to sleep by your side, hopping your brother wouldn’t kill me in my dreams.” They smiled at that memory.

Elijah remembering how much better he slept when she was near, how their limbs tangled on the sheets and their mouths met in the morning, followed by the rest of their bodies. How their blood would stain the sheets when they’d exchange it, amplifying their connection, their memories, hopes and dreams.

It all seemed so long ago now.

Because right now, just as sure and the day ending ahead of them, he was sure they would be together everyday for eternity.

She had agreed into giving him her while, he had asked her to marry him and Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Perce, for the first she reserved only for him, was now Katherine Pierce-Mikaelson. He aimed his vision to her ring finger and the black diamond adorning it.

“Are you gonna play me something, or what?” she asked after sharing another kiss with her husband.

“I can play you anyway you want, Katerina,” he whispered in her ear, as she turned in his lap and dep0osited her long fingers over the keys.

She moaned while adjusting herself in his lap, but shook her head and played a couple of notes.

She wasn’t a good player, not with this instrument whatsoever, Elijah was the classical gentleman who could speak almost every language there was, and play almost every classical piece over the piano. He’d even tell her about meeting the classical compositors and writers.

Katherine was more of a singer. She didn’t _love_ to sing, per say, she was just good enough at it, at writing poems too, who would’ve known, right?

“What are you playing me?”

He sighed and moved her hair away from her shoulder to deposit a kiss in the base if it, making her shiver in immediate response.

He didn’t offered her a verbal answer, although, he started a song they were both addicted at this moment in time.

Katherine, recently discovered Taylor Swift – he could thank Mrs. Forbes-Mikaelson for that – and since then, besides going to concerts with the blonde, they had demanded their husbands listened to the Pennsylvanian singer as well.

Klaus was averted to the idea, Elijah, on the other hand, saw a beauty on her lyrics and melodies. As well, as some similarities to his and Katerina’ story. 

In some instance his life had been black and white. For some time, he watched it unfolding around him in the same color scale of the old Hollywood movies. For so many years he let his brother make the decisions for him, always being the older, responsible one, keeping in mind and in priority his bother’s happiness was the thing he wanted the most, above his own even. Katerina was his first rebellious act. She brought vivacity into his cheap canvas world, she was the melody he just _couldn’t_ shake away, and her smile shone inside his heart, making the sun touch everything and tint his world.

It was poetic _and_ ironic how she also was his last rebellious act, making the sunlight never go away.

On contrary to Elijah’s uncolorful world. Katerina’s had always been in shades of red.

The color burned her vision when she first thought she was in love with the man that impregnated her. She saw it again, running down her legs, when her dad took away her little baby, she had _red_ eyes for days when she landed in England, she admired the roses, _also_ velvety red in the gardens Elijah would follow her over, she discovered that red was also the elixir they drank. _Blood_ , as crimson as her world had always been.

At some point she had to live by that color too, for without it she would _mummificate_ and die dry as a red autumn leaf.

All the while her life unfolded, her lips were red, or her hands, her fangs, her dresses, her eyes or calves, nails or body, the color hunted her as Elijah did throughout the years.

She was _so_ tired of it.

Until the day she found him again and for some reason, the sunlight shone in his face and there were all the colors she had failed to see ‘till now, slapping her face as a tidal wave.

Revealing all tons of colors, all tons of feelings she thought she’d lost and failed to attend to until the moment he appeared and never let go again.

**_You gotta step into the daylight and let it go_ **

Daylight couldn’t kill him, but could her and for so many centuries she freighted it and ran from it like the plague. With time, she learned to appreciate it, alone, but most times with him.

She was free in the deepest meaning of the word.

Katherine or Katerina, she could be anyone she wanted to be. And knew for a fact, Elijah would accept her with an open heart. Because he was now free too.

The sun showed its last rays outside, making twilight engulf the room as Elijah played the last notes of the song they both knew by heart now, and that meant so much to their story, she turned to her lover and smiled, making his daylight last just a little bit more. 

**_I wanna be defined by the things that I love_ ** **_  
Not the things I hate  
Not the things that I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of  
Not the things that haunt me in the middle of the night  
I, I just think that  
You are what you love_ **

**Author's Note:**

> that was a little something that I came up with! Do you guys have any prompts?


End file.
